What's in a Title?
by Beanie McChimp
Summary: Titles could mean anything, everything, and nothing as Ororo and Namor find out. One shot, challenge fic. Ororo x Namor


AN: So this is a challenge fic for Legends of Cerebro. Check it out.

Thanks to Urd85613 for helping me power through my writer's block.

Please read and review. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a quieter, summer day at the mansion with most of the students staying with family while many of the adults were on vacation. Ororo thought this was the perfect opportunity to go for a swim in the pool... Until she saw Namor corkscrewing under water in the deep end._ So much for a relaxing dip._

Ororo's feelings about the Atlantean were mixed at best. Though she respected him as a powerful fighter and tactician he was extremely arrogant and haughty. This was coming from a person had to deal on the daily with Gambit, the world's best thief and Wolverine who had no problem reminding everyone he was the best at what he does and what he does... Well you know. However, as much as Submariner's cockiness annoyed her it also intrigued her which made Ororo irritated with herself.

"Good day Storm. I must say your apparel is the best I've seen on you yet," he greeted as his eyes skimmed over her ivory bandeau bikini clad shapely body. "You wear white better than the White Queen herself," he complimented as she stepped into the cool pool then continued, "Tell me, what is she queen of again?"

Knowing he was aware of the ill feelings shared between the two ladies she would not give him the satisfaction of stereotypical female cattiness. Though there were a few things Storm felt Emma was queen of she kept her tone even as she replied, "I believe it is merely a title she gave herself."

Namor began to lazily swim on his back around Ororo, showcasing his chiseled abs and sculpted thighs. It nearly distracted her for a moment until he began to say, "What is a queen to a goddess? Or was that just a title you gave yourself as well?"

She stiffened a bit. Although she knew she was only a mutant she still didn't care for his backhanded question.

"It was one given to me by my people, but I consider myself just a woman."

"A woman you most certainly are Ororo," he purred, his tone as regal as himself while his eyes appraised her bountiful bust nearly spilling out of her bandeau before stilling on her iceberg irises. He tucked a wet clump of snowy tendrils that had fallen in her face behind her left ear. "But never think you are just that. You are and can be much more."

She could almost feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. Her peppled nipples grazed there the fabric against his chistled chest.

"What more could I be?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

With a conceited smirk he answered, "Queen of Atlantis."

Storm rolled her eyes. "I was beginning to be under the impression you didn't care for titles."

"Not when there isn't any truth behind it," he shrugged.

"Any man may call himself a king if he is treated as such. Titles only have the value people give them."

Namor swam closer within inches of her as they kept themselves afloat. His grey-blue eyes suggestively scanned her. "Mmm... I could not imagine a man wouldn't feel like he was king if he had been graced to know your pleasures."

Ororo's own conceited smile graced her gorgeous face as she replied, "If that is the case then consider yourself a peasant." She began to swim away then ascend the steps out of the pool. Sub-Mariner watched her rounded hips sway from side to side as she sauntered away. _Oh, just you wait Ororo. You will make a true king out of this pauper yet._

He mused over Storm as he continued to swim. He now felt quite silly for the time and effort he spent on Sue and Emma. (Though Emma didn't take much time nor effort, unsurprisingly.) Blue eyed blondes were as common as an April shower, but this storm was truly a hurricane of epic portions, a once in a lifetime experience young men told stories of til they were old and grey. He couldn't recall when it dawned on him that he desired to taste all the fury mother nature had to offer but now the fire he felt in his lions would not be quenched til he had Ororo. So Namor proceeded to swim some more, hoping to at least keep the heat she stirred at bay for now.


End file.
